Defiance
by PirateKnightoftheRings
Summary: Kahlan's captured by the Lord with a cruel vengeance. Richard/Kahlan.
1. Triple Quad Attack

So I've had this idea in my mind for a while, and I've finally taken the time to actually type it up. It's basically about Kahlan getting captured by Darken Rahl with some Richard/Kahlan romance mixed in.

* * *

Defiance

"Captain Fletcher."

"Lord Rahl," Alain Fletcher kneeled before Darken Rahl, "How can I be of service to you my lord?"

Rahl turned to face him, nodding at him to stand, "You work in the Quads, right?"

Fletcher nodded, "Yes, my lord."

"Then I want you to pick out twelve of the finest Quad members. You will be their leader."

"Yes, my lord. May I ask who our target is?"

Rahl fingered his sword and smiled, "The Mother Confessor."

Fletcher widened his eyes, "Kahlan Amnell herself my lord? I'd be honored."

"Good," Rahl snapped, "Then be on your way."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

"I'm going to find us something to eat."

"Mmm."

"Richard?" Kahlan spoke a little louder.

"What?!" Richard moaned.

Kahlan sighed, "I'm going to find us some food."

Richard's response was to roll over, groaning.

Kahlan smiled at him, chuckling at the sight of the Seeker in the morning. Instead of pursuing further conversation, Kahlan lifted her pack onto her back and started off into the woods. She continued on until she reached the edge of a clearing in which a deer was standing. Without making a sound, Kahlan reached into her boot and pulled out a dagger.

She carefully took aim, but the moment she released the weapon, there was a loud rustling sound on the opposite side of the clearing and the deer fled, the dagger embedding itself into a thick tree trunk. But Kahlan was no longer thinking of food. Into the clearing marched thirteen men, D'harans.

But they weren't just any D'harans, they were Quad members. The only difference was that there were thirteen of them instead of four. Kahlan was contemplating what to do when one of the men spotted her and pointed her out. Kahlan had no choice now, as they rushed towards her, but to fight.

Kahlan pulled out two daggers, and leaped into the clearing. She dispatched the first two men easily, but lost one of her daggers in the process. One of the D'harans pulled back on his bow, and she threw her other dagger into his chest. Unable to draw her last dagger as a man rushed at her, Kahlan resorted to grabbing him by the neck, and confessing him.

Kahlan collapsed to the ground as the confessed D'haran killed two of his comrades before being killed himself. As she was rushed again, Kahlan found herself putting her hand up and around the next man's neck as she began to release her power. She had almost finished confessing the second man when a sword was swung at her wrist, and she had to move it before the confession was done. Instead, her power was released into the air, useless in all but thoroughly exhausting her. Completely bereft of energy, Kahlan collapsed back onto her back and lost consciousness.

* * *

Richard Cypher's eyes flew open, and he shot up to a sitting position.

"Kahlan," he breathed.

Richard shook off the feeling that something was wrong and stood up. He moved to Zedd, who was snoring loudly nearby, and shook him awake.

"NEVER WAKE A WIZARD, RICHARD CYPHER!" Zedd shot up.

"Zedd," Richard spoke, "It's nearly midday. Kahlan went for food early this morning. She should be back already."

Zedd forget his immediate anger, "Alright then, my boy. I suppose we'd better look for her then."

Richard nodded, and the two quickly packed up camp before heading in the direction Richard thought he remembered Kahlan heading towards.

By the time they reached the edge of the clearing Kahlan had been at, it was getting extremely dark, and Richard was getting frantic.

He threw his pack down in frustration, "Where is she Zedd? She would have said something if she was leaving."

He took a few more steps and tripped over something, falling to the ground with a loud "Oomph."

"What's this?" Richard felt around until his hand landed on what had tripped him.

His eyes widened, "Zedd, hand me your torch."

Zedd did just that, and Richard brought it closer to him. The light revealed a D'haran Quad soldier, dead. Richard stood up and held out the torch, allowing it to light the entire clearing. Richard gasped.

There were six dead D'harans, one with a dagger sticking out of him. Richard made his way to that body, and pulled out the dagger.

"Kahlan," he whispered as he inspected it, "this is Kahlan's dagger."

He inspected the clearing carefully and found two more daggers like the first. One lying on the ground next to a D'haran and one embedded in a tree.

Richard fell to his knees when it hit him full on, "They've got her," he spoke to no one in particular even though Zedd was standing right behind him, "she's not here, so they've got her. They've got Kahlan."

Zedd pulled Richard to his feet, "Well get her back Richard. Follow their trail and we'll get her back."

Richard nodded, and quickly found a trail of several footsteps leading up to several horse tracks.

"C'mon!" he shouted to Zedd.

He didn't wait for the wizard before starting on a fast run, following the tracks left by the men who'd taken Kahlan.

* * *

There you go. That's the first chapter. More will come (soon hopefully). Feedback, advice, and reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Kindness in all Places

Wow!! This is the fastest I've ever updated, and one of my longest chapters. Yay for me!! I want to thank all my lovely reviewers. It was so great to open my inbow and see all those emails from , it really brightened my day. So, anyways, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: By the way, I'd never own something as cool as this.**

* * *

The first thing Kahlan noticed when she woke up was the fact that she couldn't move. The second thing she noticed was that she was on a horse, and it was moving fast. The third thing Kahlan Amnell noticed when she opened her eyes was that her hands and wrists were covered in so much rope she could barely see her own skin. Her hands were forcibly wrapped around the other side of the horses' neck. Two of the ropes tied to her wrists led out to the front and the sides, and were tied to two other horses ridden by D'harans. There was a rope around her neck, tying it down to the horse she was on as well as one around her midriff, and several around her legs. Kahlan lifted her head as far as she could- about an inch –and looked around. The horse she was on was surrounded by several other horses. Seven of them ridden by D'harans and all going fast. The horse directly in front stopped, and all the others, including hers, followed suit.

The D'haran who was on the front horse, who seemed to be the captain, got off of his horse. Kahlan strained her neck to watch as he turned, and walked toward her. Though she currently had eyes only for the captain, Kahlan sensed the eyes of the six other men all on her.

"Would you look at that," the captain spoke as he reached Kahlan, "the little confessor's awake."

Kahlan growled, "That's Mother Confessor to you, you D'haran pig."

Despite the fact that her face was practically snuggled right up against the horse, the captain still somehow managed to slap her.

"What was that?!" he yelled in her ear.

Even though he couldn't see her eyes, Kahlan glared at him, "I called you a D'haran pig."

The captain slapped her again and spit on her, "You'd better learn your place before you kneel before Lord Rahl."

Kahlan could do nothing but glare as the spit rolled down her cheek, "I doubt Rahl really expects you to tame me. Seeing as he couldn't do it himself. Don't worry though; I won't be tamed anytime soon."

The captain slapped her one more time for good measure before hopping back on his horse and signaling for the horses to ride hard. They did just that, moving fast enough to cause Kahlan's hair to fly around her.

* * *

"Come in."

Denna entered the room and stood right behind Rahl, who stood facing the other way.

"My lord," she acknowledged him, "You sent for me."

"Yes," Rahl turned around, "Someone special is coming very soon. I want you to train her extra hard for me, Denna."

Denna nodded as a smile began to form on her face, "The confessor," she spat.

Rahl nodded, "I'm having a special room prepared just for her. I'll have someone take you there to get a good feel for it in a moment."

Denna smiled, "Good. This should be fun."

"Train her hard, Denna," Rahl spoke again, "I want her kneeling at my feet when you're done with her. We'll see how powerful she is then. We shall draw the Seeker to us and kill him, and then the confessor will be my personal slave."

Denna nodded, "Yes, my lord."

* * *

It was getting dark now, and Kahlan had been riding with the D'harans for over a day without stopping for food, water, or rest. She'd spent much of the time thinking of a way to get herself out of this mess, so Richard wouldn't put himself in danger to save her. She knew he would, and she also knew she had to get away to protect him. She'd only come up with one idea, and it wasn't a very good one, but she had to try.

"Captain Fletcher," a man behind her called out."

The entire company halted. The captain turned his horse around and rode past Kahlan to the man who'd shouted.

"What is it?"

The man spoke again, "We're starving, and I can't feel my arse. There's no way the Seeker can catch us now. We need a break."

The captain nodded, "Three hour break," he pointed to Kahlan, "tie her to a tree."

Two men came to untie her on either side. They untied her neck first, and she rolled it around to relieve the stiff muscles. Then they untied the rope around her midriff. As soon as all the ropes around her legs were gone, Kahlan kicked both of her legs outward hard, knocking the men down. She then kicked the horse in the side to spur it on. It responded immediately, and began to gallop away from the D'harans. Kahlan brought her still tied wrists up and around the horse's head so they were on the same side of its neck as her. She took the horses reigns and took control of it, riding in and out of trees as fast as she could.

Kahlan chanced a look back, and saw several of the D'harans with loaded bows. They fired, and one arrow went into her calf. Ignoring the pain, Kahlan kept the horse going, urging it faster when it stumbled. Kahlan looked down and seeing an arrow in one of the horse's legs, felt her fears confirmed. Sensing danger, Kahlan jumped off the horse, and continued moving, barely escaping the falling horse. Despite the arrow sticking out of her calf, Kahlan ran as fast as she good.

As she prepared to cut around a tree, Kahlan felt another arrow hit her shoulder. She let out a cry of pain and rolled to the ground. She lay there only for a moment before getting on to her knees and crawling, knowing it was pointless. She was right. It was only moments later when a boot pushed her flat onto her stomach. The boot rolled her over and she came face to face with seven loaded bows pointed at her.

"Stand up, confessor," the captain growled.

Kahlan stood.

One of the men lowered their bow and approached her cautiously. Kahlan prepared to confess him.

"You even move," the captain spoke again, "and there'll be six arrows in your gut."

Kahlan lowered her arm and allowed the man to bind her arms. Kahlan cried out in pain as the man ripped the arrows out of her calf and shoulder. They then all walked back to the clearing in which they had stopped. A couple of the men led her over to a try, and tied her to it, wrapping her arms around the trunk behind her and tying them there.

It wasn't long before the D'harans had gotten a fire going and some stew warmed up. The delicious smell of food wafted over to Kahlan, making her mouth water. She put aside her hunger, knowing she would get none of the stew, and instead thought of Richard.

She was attracted to him; she could no longer deny that. She loved him, in fact. This just made all the more terrible that they had to put aside her feelings. She'd gotten used to be alone all her life, and until she'd met Richard, she'd had no doubts about being along for the remainder of her life. But from the moment he'd touched her after he'd saved her from the Quad, that had all changed. She'd felt the electricity when he'd reached out to help her up, causing her to raise her dagger to his throat in reaction.

Kahlan was pulled out of her thoughts when a very large D'haran stopped to stand right in front of her. She looked up at him, glaring.

"What?" she snapped.

The giant man laughed, "I figure after all the work I've done, I deserve a little fun."

Fear coursed through Kahlan as she immediately realized what he meant.

"Don't touch me," Kahlan tried to scare him off.

The man laughed again as he kneeled down and forced her legs apart, and moved between them. Kahlan struggled as much as she could, but all her force did nothing against the burly man. The D'haran put a hand on her thigh, moving it up her leg and pushing her dress with it.

"Get of me!" she growled loudly.

Kahlan struggled more, but he only worked harder. He was just unbuckling his own pants when a commanding voice rang out.

"That's enough!"

Kahlan turned to look at the captain, relieved.

The big man stood, "What? I deserve my fun. After what she did to the other men yesterday, she deserves it."

"I agree," the captain nodded, "but you obviously don't know the first thing about confessors, so unless you want to be confessed, I'd recommend stopping."

For the first time in her life, Kahlan was glad she was a confessor.

The man looked at Kahlan for a minute before speaking, "You're right. She's not even worth it."

At that moment, Kahlan kicked her leg up hard, into the man's groin.

The man let out a yell of pain and collapsed to the ground. Instead of rolling around on it like any normal man would, he picked himself back up.

"Bitch," he growled as he stepped closer to her and punched her in the face.

Kahlan could do nothing but watch as he punched her again, and again, and again, rotating between her face and her stomach. Kahlan closed her eyes, and after what seemed like forever, the beating stopped. Kahlan cautiously opened her eyes to see one of the D'harans sitting in front of her. She hadn't seen this one yet. He was young, maybe fifteen or sixteen, a boy really. He had a bowl of stew in his hands. He dipped his spoon into the bowl and lifted it up to her. Kahlan moved her head away, uncertain.

"It's alright," the boy insisted, "I know you must be hungry."

Kahlan cautiously opened her mouth and allowed the boy to stick the spoon in it. A split second later, a boot had replaced the spoon in her mouth. The boot was removed and Kahlan looked up at the perpetrator, expecting to see the boy but instead finding to captain.

He looked at her, but his words were directed at the boy, "Why are you feeding this filth. She doesn't deserve any of our food."

The boy spoke nervously, "If she dies of starvation, then Rahl will kill us all."

The captain seemed to contemplate the statement for a moment before nodding, "If you want to feed her from your portion, be my guest."

He then promptly turned around.

The boy dipped the spoon back into his soup.

"Thank you," Kahlan spoke quietly, so only the boy heard.

The boy shrugged, "It's not right how they're treating you."

"Then why are you working for Rahl," Kahlan questioned, confused.

The boy responded nonchalantly, as if he'd given up, "I got drafted. Deserters are killed."

Kahlan nodded, accepting his answer, and resting her back against the tree trunk.

* * *

There you go. I'll try to post again soon, but don't expect me to post as fast as I did this time, it was REALLY fast for me. Review encourage fastness!!


	3. The People's Palace

Here I am!! I'd like to thank **troy, A., David, LOCISVU, brainfear, DeanParker, MontyPythonFan, narniagirla8, Alianncox, WaterLillies93, JainaZekk621, mamadaze, actec18, and GreysAddict21** for their wonderful reviews!! They really inspire me to write. And now onto chapter 3!

* * *

Richard knelt to the ground, breathing hard. He'd been running all the past day and night, and knew he was too exhausted to run any longer. He'd been forced to leave Zedd behind him, knowing the old wizard would slow him down.

Richard knew there was no point in trying to run any longer, and decided to start a fire and find something to eat.

It was about half an hour later when he finally had a rabbit roasting over a fire. He slid down in exhaustion against a tree. When he set his hands on the ground, one of them felt something wet. He lifted it up to see blood. Richard looked down to see a small puddle of blood right next to him.

Richard stood back up and began to scour the ground. He found some rope behind the tree and the remains of a fire a few feet away. _'Kahlan'_ he thought, _'Kahlan was here.'_

Richard was just reaching down to pick up the rope when he heard hooves. He hid behind a tree and breathed a sigh of relief when Zedd rode into the clearing, leading another horse behind the one he was on.

Richard came out into the clearing and nodded at Zedd.

Zed appraised him, "You wouldn't be so worn out if you had just calmed down and thought rationally."

"They had Kahlan," Richard said before repeating it quietly, "they had Kahlan."

Zedd nodded solemnly, "I know my boy," he turned his attention to the fire, "good! Just in time for dinner!"

Richard rolled his eyes, "I don't understand how you can think so much about food in these situations Zedd."

Zedd shrugged, "We can't save Kahlan if we starve."

Richard nodded, "Let's eat quickly. Then we have to go."

* * *

Kahlan sat uncomfortably on her horse. Her wrists hurt. At least this time her neck wasn't tied to the horse. She and the D'harans had left the clearing soon after her conversation with the young soldier, who'd introduced himself as Simon Brooker.

He was riding next to her now. They talked in low voices.

"So is Rahl recruiting boys now?" Kahlan asked.

"No," Simon answered, "Just me."

"Why?"

Simon shrugged, "I don't know."

Kahlan sensed he knew more than he was saying but didn't press him.

"Where am I being taken?" she changed the topic.

"The People's Palace," he responded, "to Rahl."

Kahlan nodded, "Simon I must ask you something. Are you truly against the way these men are treating me?"

Simon nodded, "Of course. It's just not right."

Kahlan looked him in the eye, "And you do know Rahl has done similar things to many people."

Simon looked away from Kahlan, "I've heard stories. I just never believed any of them."

"Well believe them," Kahlan got his attention, "he's done way worse."

Simon looked at her in frustration, "I don't want to fight for him. I have no choice."

Kahlan looked him over for a minute before speaking again, "If you were given the opportunity to prevent these atrocities, would you take it?"

Simon nodded vigorously, "Yes."

Kahlan smiled, "Good. Then once we reach the People's Palace I want you leave to leave and find my friends Richard and Zedd. Help them."

Simon looked at her hesitantly, "I'll try."

Kahlan nodded, "That's all I'm asking."

"Halt!" came a voice up ahead.

The horses all stopped and Kahlan looked up and was surprised to see a wall, and behind it, the People's Palace. Kahlan watched as two men approached her, weapons drawn. The untied her legs and ordered her to get off the horse. She complied, hands still tied. Each of the men took one of the ropes that trailed from her wrists. She was shoved up to stand next to the captain's horse. He took one of the ropes from her wrist while a man on a horse on the other side of her took the other. Behind her, the rest of the horses were mounted. The door in the wall in front of her opened.

"Move!" the captain ordered.

Kahlan had to squeeze to get through the door with the horses on either side of her.

She was met with a roar as soon as she entered the city. D'harans lined the edge of the streets. Some of them staring or glaring at her, while others cursed her or threw things at her. Kahlan ignored them and held her head high, eyes straight ahead.

The captain prodded her with his sword, "Walk faster."

Kahlan slowed down.

This action was met with a lash of a whip from the man riding to the other side of her. Kahlan stumbled for only a second before regaining her sentence and continuing on the same as before. This earned her another lash of the whip. The D'harans cheered. Once again Kahlan ignored them. Deciding that getting whipped wasn't going to help her much, she sped up. If anything, walking faster would allow her to escape the general public sooner.

She felt something hit the back of her head. A rock. Kahlan ignored the pain and the anger which coursed through her.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally reached the palace. The doors opened immediately and the captain, Simon, and two other D'haran Quad soldiers got off of their horses. The small group entered the palace, Kahlan being dragged by the rope around her wrists.

They walked up several sets of stairs and straight down a couple of hallways before stopping. Captain Fletcher stepped forward and knocked twice on the door at the end of the hallway.

"Come in," the voice sounded from within the door.

The door was opened and the captain went in first, followed by the two men who dragged her, and Simon who trailed behind. The men pulled on the ropes hard, so she was on her knees.

Kahlan looked up and was met with the searching eyes of Darken Rahl.

* * *

There you are!! Hope you like it. Please review!


	4. A Not So Warm Welcome

Hi everyone! I'm back with my next chapter! I really hope you like it. Please review!! :)

**Disclaimer: Until you see me on the show, you can be sure I do not own even one blade of grass from it.**

* * *

Rahl ignored Kahlan at first, instead directing his attention to the D'harans.

He faced the captain and the two men, "You may leave now."

"But what about my reward?" Captain Fletcher asked.

"You'll have it soon enough. You're excused."

The captain nodded and left. He was followed by the two men. Kahlan was left alone in the room with Simon and Rahl.

Rahl turned to Simon, "You did well my son."

Kahlan's eyes widened.

"Next time I'll test you harder," Rahl spoke again.

Kahlan turned to Simon, glaring. She had been betrayed. He looked back at her pleading with his eyes.

"You may go back to your mother, Simon," Rahl didn't notice their silent exchange.

Simon nodded and pleaded once more with Kahlan before leaving. Rahl finally turned his attention on her.

"Kahlan," he spoke with a sarcastic tone, "so nice of you to join us. I've missed you so much."

Kahlan spat at his feet.

"Tisk, tisk, Kahlan," Rahl continued as he circled her, "that's not very nice."

"It's leagues better than anything you've ever done," Kahlan glared.

"Kahlan," Rahl sighed, "Why can't you understand that I am trying to help people. I want to bring peace upon this world."

"Peace," Kahlan scoffed, "You want to force peace on people in your own twisted terms."

Rahl sighed again, "Well Kahlan if the people don't want peace then I must force it upon them. Good thing I now have a confessor to do it for me."

"I'll never do anything to help you," Kahlan struggled to stand and look Rahl in the eye.

"Oh you will," Rahl spoke nonchalantly, "as much as I want to train you myself I have other matters to attend to, so Mistress Denna will have to train you for now."

Kahlan kept her eyes emotionless and steady as Denna walked into the room.

"Hello Kahlan," Denna's voice rang out, a smile on her face.

"Denna," Kahlan nodded coldly, throwing aside the fact that the last time she'd seen Denna, she'd been lying on the floor, dead.

"How's Richard?" Denna asked.

Kahlan had to restrain herself from lashing out. She ignored the rage which pulsed through her and remained silent.

"Well," Rahl broke the silence as he began to walk towards the door, "I have to be leaving now, but Kahlan, you must know I have taken certain measures to contain you."

Kahlan looked at Rahl, "What measures?"

Rahl stopped and turned, "Just look around."

Kahlan did just so, and noticed the room for the first time. It was made of steel, as was the door. In the center, chains hung from the ceiling. A chair was attached to the floor on the opposite side of the room, chains on it as well. To her right, Kahlan saw a metal table with metal restraints. To her left, there was a wooden table. On it, there were several pieces of cloth in the shape of blindfolds, a whip, needles, and rope.

As she processed this and turned back to Rahl, Kahlan tried to hide the fear that coursed through her.

"Oh and one more thing," Rahl spoke again as he pulled a small device out of his pocket, "if you get out of control or even bloodily enraged, I can knock you out or even kill you with one touch," he showed her the two buttons on the device.

Kahlan didn't respond as Rahl promptly turned and left the room, leaving her alone with Denna.

Neither Kahlan nor Denna spoke as Denna cuffed Kahlan's wrists in the chains that hung from the center of the room.

"So Kahlan, "Denna broke the silence, "I'm surprised Richard isn't already here trying to kill everyone in the palace."

Denna put the last cuff in place and turned the lever on the ground next to Kahlan. Pain shot up Kahlan's arms as she was jerked up off the ground by the chains.

As soon as she regained her breath, Kahlan spoke, "Richard won't come for me. He knows better. He knows the mission is more important than me as well as he knows that I am willing to die for him."

Denna chuckled as she picked up one of the blindfolds, "You know he'll come," she looked pointedly at Kahlan, "he loves you. He'll come."

Kahlan had no response and simply glared at Denna until the blindfold was placed tightly over her eyes and she could no longer see.

* * *

Richard crouched behind the bushes and gazed at the huge walls in front of him. He could see the palace behind the walls, and knew that Kahlan was somewhere inside the massive complex. Zedd crouched beside him.

"There are too many guards," Zedd commented, "we'll have a hard time getting in."

"We have to try!" Richard insisted.

Zedd nodded, "I know. But we need to take our time and think of a plan."

"Time!" Richard looked outraged, "What if Kahlan doesn't have time?! What if Rahl's hurting her right now?!"

Zedd looked at him sadly, "We won't be any help to Kahlan if we're dead. We need to be patient. Rahl won't kill Kahlan. He wants you to do just as you've said. He wants to use her to get you to rush in and get yourself caught."

"We still have to save her," Richard growled, "he could still be hurting her."

Zedd looked at him grimly, "Yes. That's why we need to be smart and think of a way to get into the palace undetected to get her out."

It was at that moment when they saw a D'haran soldier walking directly toward them. They backed away from the bushes and Richard drew his sword. The D'haran walked right up to them and put his hands in the air.

"Are you Richard and Zedd?" he asked.

Richard nodded cautiously. The D'haran pulled off his helmet, revealing only a boy.

"Kahlan told me to find you," the boy continued.

Richard looked at him suspiciously, "Prove it."

The boy shrugged, "I can't. I was with the squad that captured her. I didn't agree with the way she was being treated, and she convinced me to help her. She said that once we got to the People's Palace I should come out here and find Richard and Zedd."

Richard lowered his sword slightly, "What did she say to do once you found us?"

"She just said to help you."

Richard nodded, fairly satisfied, "Okay, but if you betray us I'll kill you in a second."

The boy nodded, "I'm Simon."

"All right then, Simon," Zedd interrupted, "Can you help us get into the palace?"

* * *

There you all are! I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try to post again soon. Review please!


	5. Painful Repitition

So, so, so sorry! It's been a long time. I've been really, really busy lately with finals and with writing another fic for a challenge over at the Confessor and Seeker Society. And I know this chapter's short, so sorry. Anyways, I thought we'd get into some good old fashioned torturing. He he. Poor Kahlan. Enjoy!

* * *

Kahlan screamed. She had no idea how long the agiel stayed at her stomach, but when it was removed, she coughed up blood. It hurt to breathe. She could feel every break in her ribs. She'd barely had a second to attempt to regain her breath when Denna slammed the agiel across her face. Kahlan grunted as the impact caused her to swing around in the chains. She grimaced as her arms strained. The burning pain of the agiel returned as the deadly weapon was jammed into her throat.

As the beating continued, the pains began to blend into each other, and Kahlan lost all sense of time. She was so consumed with the pain she didn't notice when the agiel was no longer pressing against her skin. When some sense of her thought process finally returned, she realized Denna was gone, and could feel a cold metal around her neck.

She guessed it to be a rada'han, and figured Denna must have put it on her. It was in this moment that Kahlan realized she was exhausted. She closed her eyes so as to rest. As soon as her eye lids hit her eyes she felt a pain like none she'd ever felt before. She tried closing her eyes again, but this time it hurt even more. She resigned herself to a long and painful night as she hung there.

* * *

Simon could hear her screams all the way from his room on the opposite side of the palace. He flinched when another scream broke through the stale air from the direction of the room Kahlan was being kept in. It was so quiet it seemed as if everybody in the palace was listening to her cries. It was hard for Simon not to just get up and go to Richard and Zedd immediately, but they had told him to wait until tomorrow, so as not to arouse too much suspicion. Kahlan's screams of pain definitely did not help him to be patient.

He looked over the papers he had retrieved again. They were palace plans and documents recording the guards posted at the palace. Zedd had thought they would be helpful to infiltrate the palace.

He stuck the papers in his boot and got into bed. Simon couldn't sleep that night, even after Kahlan's screams had receded into the night.

* * *

Kahlan was beginning to hope that maybe, just maybe, Denna would leave her alone today. No such luck. She heard her come in, her boots resounding on the stone floor. The blindfold was removed from Kahlan's eyes. Even the darkness of the dungeon-like room seemed too bright to her eyes.

As soon as she could see at all, she saw Denna's smirking face staring back at her.

Kahlan sighed, "I was hoping you'd died in bed last night."

Denna chuckled, "Mord'sith do not die in bed."

Kahlan raised her eyebrows and attempted a shrug that brought a jolt of pain through her arms and shoulders. Denna went behind her, and after a few seconds of fumbling with the chain holding Kahlan up, her wrists were uncuffed and she fell painfully to the ground.

"Get up," Denna ordered.

Kahlan stood, figuring disobeying Denna's orders would be pointless.

"Lie down on that table," Denna pointed to the metal table.

Kahlan hesitated.

"Do it."

Kahlan laid down on the table. Denna began fastening the restraints on the table around Kahlan, tightly.

As she worked, Denna spoke to Kahlan, "Lord Rahl told me how much fun he had with you and Giller last time you met."

Kahlan closed her eyes at the memory. Last time she's met Rahl, the wizard Giller had been trying to take her powers and bestow them upon Rahl by using the Shir'kiya. The Shir'kiya were powerful ancient magical tools that had been used to create the first confessor. They were basically a set of big needles, or at least that's what had mattered most to Kahlan when Giller was sticking them into her.

Denna smirked as she pulled a restraint around Kahlan's stomach painfully tight, "I was told it was an enjoyable experience and I didn't want to miss out on the fun."

Denna walked over to the wooden table and picked up several of the large needles, "That's why I had these brought it."

Ignoring her fear, Kahlan presented Denna with a confessor's emotionless mask. Without warning, Denna plunged a needle into her shoulder. Her resulting scream echoed through the halls. Kahlan breathed hard and waited in pent up anticipation. She didn't have to wait long. It only took Denna a few seconds to stab her with another needle. This time in her thigh.

Kahlan bit her tongue in attempt to prevent a scream, but all she succeeded in before she screamed was to draw blood from her tongue.

Denna stuck another needle into her stomach and she screamed again.

This went on until Denna ran out of needles. She seemed to have a lot of them. When she finally did run out, Kahlan's body stung all over from the needles sticking out of her. She didn't even bother to take them out before changing her weapon to her agiel and attacking Kahlan again. She stuck the agiel against Kahlan's forehead, pressing hard. The pain caused Kahlan to convulse against her restraints.

As the beating wore on, Kahlan was sure Denna would have to stop soon to rest. She was right in a way, but it didn't work out at all in her favor. As Denna was slapping her face with the agiel the door slammed open. Denna jerked around to find Darken Rahl.

* * *

So, there it is. I'll try my best not to be so slow on my next update, but unfortunately, no promises. Please review!


	6. Humiliation

I'm back!! Sorry for the long wait, but my computer died. I won't trouble you any further. Here is Chapter 6 of Defiance.

* * *

"Lord Rahl," Denna nodded her head, "I'm not near finished with her."

"You'll have her back tonight," he said callously as he noticed the needles in Kahlan.

Denna nodded and proceeded to yank the needles out of Kahlan painfully, and undo the restraints that held her. Two guards entered, grasped Kahlan's arms, and pulled her up.

"Move," Denna ordered.

When Kahlan hesitated, the burning feeling of the agiel encouraged her to move. She allowed herself to be pulled out of the room. The guards led her through the palace until Kahlan found herself in a particularly long hallway.

Kahlan was forced along the hallway until at stopped at a pair of large, ornate double doors. The two D'Harans guarding the doors noticed Darken Rahl and bowed before hurriedly opening the doors.

A very large room was revealed. It was shaped like a rather wide hallway and their were statues of what Kahlan assumed to be the previous Lords of D'Hara lining the walls.

At the end of the room sat a large and also ornate chair. A throne. Kahlan deduced that this was the throne room, the court of the People's Palace. As they walked down the long room, Kahlan could not only feel blood dripping from her wounds but the eyes of several of the people milling about the room on her.

In direct contrast with her personality, Kahlan avoided their staring eyes, instead choosing to become very interested in her own bare feet.

After what seemed an endless walk of shame, they finally reached the throne and Kahlan was shoved to the floor next to the grand chair.

Darken Rahl strode up and, looking regal, sat down in the throne. Denna walked up to Kahlan, grabbed a chain which was cemented to the floor next to the throne, and cuffed the other end of it to Kahlan's wrists.

Kahlan observed quietly as all of this occurred. Denna kicked her and hit her once more with the ageil before promptly leaving the room. Kahlan stood up, the chain extending just enough to make that possible.

Rahl looked over to her "I suggest you get comfortable. You'll be here for a while."

"Any particular reason?" Kahlan didn't bother to look at him.

Rahl chuckled, "Yes Kahlan. I'd like to show the world that the Mother Confessor really isn't anywhere near as powerful as me and that resistance is futile and hopeless."

"It won't work," Kahlan glared coldly, "People will resist now more than they ever did before."

Rahl raised his eyebrows, "We'll see about that."

Just as he finished that statement, the door at the other end of the room opened. Three men entered and began the long walk to the throne. As they came closer, Kahlan began to make out more details.

The two figures on the outside were D'Harans. They each had a firm grip on the man in the middle, who was chained.

It wasn't until they got closer that Kahlan recognized the prisoner. He was a resistance member who had once provided and meal and shelter to her, Richard, and Zedd. Zedd had particularly liked his wife's spiced soup.

She frowned as they came closer. When they reached where she was the prisoner fell to his knees.

"Mother Confessor?!" he gasped, "please tell me it isn't you!"

Kahlan sighed, "Yes, it is me."

The man let out a sob, "Then all is lost."

"Young man," Kahlan scolded as she felt Rahl's gaze burning a hole into her neck, "just because I've been captured does not mean the resistance should simply give up. I am one person. There are many left to carry on this fight. Including the Seeker. Do not lose hope in the war simply because one battle has been lost."

Rahl chuckled, startling the man, "Lovely speech. It's only two unfortunate that you have only presented it to this one man, a prisoner who is to be executed tomorrow morning, and who cannot pass it on to anyone else."

The Lord nodded to his guards, who turned and dragged the man back out the way they'd come.

Kahlan turned to Rahl, "I do not need to tell anyone else. The resistance will already know the truth of what I have said, and so will the Seeker."

* * *

There you are. I'll try to post again soon. As always, reviews are highly appreciated.


	7. Weakness

Okay well I'm just going to skip the excuses and apologies for taking so long. Has everyone seen the first two eps of season 2? Amazing!!! And the preview for tomorrow's ep! Oh My God!! I am so freakin' excited it's crazy!! But anyways here's another chapter of the story for you. Just to let you know I think there will be three or four more chapters of this story until I'm done.

* * *

"Now Kahlan," Rahl spoke as soon as she finished talking, "I want you to be on your best behaviors for some of my captains who will soon be visiting."

Kahlan gave a dry, sarcastic laugh, "Of course my lord Rahl. I am ever tempted to fall to my knees and kiss their feet."

Rahl chuckled, "Kahlan don't make fun. I want to show my men my new prize."

Kahlan scoffed, "Most people take better care of their so called prizes."

Rahl didn't respond so Kahlan just stood silently, waiting with her chin defiantly raised. The door on the other end of the hall opened, and in walked six or seven men. Kahlan watched silently as they approached. She noticed Alain Fletcher, the captain of the quads who had captured her, leading the pack of men.

Luck not on her side, it was when the men reached the throne that her legs suddenly gave out. She collapsed to her knees, slamming onto them when she hit the ground. Fletcher chuckled. She glared an attempted to stand back up, but found that her legs were no longer able to hold up her body. Instead she collapsed again to her hands and knees. Resigned, she sat back onto the ground and put on her ever reliable confessor's face.

Rahl stood and greeted the men, "Captains. I called you here not only to congratulate you on your excellent work but to show you our newest guest. Captains," he turned to look at Kahlan, who faced him defiantly, "this is Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor of the Midlands and companion to the Seeker."

The men turned to her, taking in her ragged appearance.

"Enjoying your stay here Confessor?" one asked.

"It's been quite pleasant," Kahlan answered, her voice even.

"I'm disappointed the Seeker hasn't shown himself," Captain Fletcher spoke, "I so wanted to meet him."

At this, Kahlan swung her leg around, tripping the captain. She glared as he regained his feet and advanced menacingly. With a yell of rage he suddenly lifted his foot and slammed it down onto her arm, making an echoing cracking sound, and breaking the bone. Kahlan screamed.

It took her took her a minute to regain some semblance of normal breathing and composure.

She finally spoke, panting, "Real man of you to hurt a woman who's chained up."

The captain growled and went to kick her in the ribs.

"That's quite enough Captain," Rahl's voice stopped him mid-kick.

Kahlan looked at him suspiciously.

"My lord?" the captain questioned.

"I will not have you kill my future wife."

"I will never marry you," Kahlan's scathing voice startled the two men, though they quickly recovered.

"Kahlan," Rahl turned to look her in the eye, "Who said you would have any choice? You will be my wife once the Seeker is dead."

"Then you will never have me," Kahlan retorted, "I will not let you kill him."

Rahl chuckled, "Kahlan how do you expect to stop me? You can't even hold your own weight."

"I will find a way," Kahlan insisted, "I always have."

"Yes Kahlan I know all about the hardships you have experienced, but none of them were as threatening as me. Neither you or the Seeker will escape me."

Kahlan had no response so Rahl turned back to the men, "You are dismissed."

The captains left obediently, Fletcher giving her a withering glare as he left. As soon as the men had left and Rahl had sat down, Kahlan leaned back against the side of the throne. Knowing that Rahl couldn't see her, she finally let some of the emotional and physical pain she was feeling show on her face.

* * *

Yay! Well hope you like it! As always, reviews are amazing, inspiring and encouragin, so go ahead and click that little button!


End file.
